1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of paper shredders, and in particular, the paper shredder maintenance.
2. Background Art
The main element of a current paper shredder is a paper shredder core wherein two sets of paper shredder blades are mounted. The two sets are rotated in opposite directions when shredding papers. Under cooperation of the two sets of paper shredder blades, paper to be shredded is destroyed when sent into the paper shredder. However, the paper shredder blades will lose sharpness over time, which reduces the shredding effect and may lead to paper shredder malfunctions, such as paper jams. In extreme cases, the shredder blades will be damaged, degrading the normal shredder operation, and even causing paper shredder breakdown.
A conventional method to solve the above problem is to disassemble the paper shredder, to take down the blades of the paper shredder blade sets, to grind the blade sets for resharpening, and then to reassemble the paper shredder. However, this method interrupts shredder use and may take significant time and effort. Another method is to directly change the sets of paper shredder blades, which takes less time than the preceding method, but increases the maintenance cost. This alternative method is still troublesome, because the paper shredder is typically disassembled during maintenance. Many end users will not, or do not wish to, disassemble a shredder for repair; as a result, many such users come to accept declining shredder performance over time.
It is desirable, then, to provide a grinding composition and apparatus for sharpening a paper shredder blade, as well as a preparation process therefore, suitable to resolve the aforementioned problems.